The present invention relates to soffit vent devices and more particularly to soffit vents that are readily installable In existing exterior insulated finish systems (EIFS) and direct exterior finish systems (DEFS) structures.
Soffit vents that can be installed in such applications are well known In the art. Generally such soffit vents comprise a channeled structure having longitudinally extending side walls that incorporate at their top outwardly and horizontally facing channels that are designed to engage foam insulating panels. The foam insulating panels are simply slid into such channels after location and fastening of the soffit vent In the appropriate location in the structure under construction.
Installation in existing buildings as a retrofit or repair is often difficult since access to the horizontally facing channels by the insulating foam panels is often impossible or difficult in such applications and consequently the exteriorly insulating foam cannot be slid into these channels, or conversely, the channels cannot be readily applied to the insulating foam.
Thus, there exists a need for a soffit vent for EIFS and DEFS construction that can be used for new construction or retrofitably installed in such systems without undue on site work or the destruction of some of the insulating material already in place.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a soffit vent that is readily retrofitably installed in EIFS and DEFS building structures as well as new building structures.
According to the present invention there is provided a soffit vent comprising a base having opposing elongated edges, a pair of parallel flanges extending upwardly from the base intermediate the elongated edges and defining: 1) a vent zone in the base characterize by the presence of vent holes in the base; and 2) attachment flanges formed by portions of the base extending beyond the location of the parallel upwardly extending flanges, the attachment flanges including holes therein for the insertion of attachment devices. A method for installing the soffit vent of the present invention in an EIFS or DEFS structure comprising locating the soffit vent in the appropriate location between a pair of insulating members In the EIFS or DEFS structure, attaching the soffit vent to the structure by the insertion of a suitable fastener through the apertures in the attachment flanges and into the foam insulation.